Of Mice and Men BethMickJosef Slash
by Emerald72
Summary: A combination of Black Crystal, other illicit substances, and Beth's own desire to be more of a part of Mick's Vampire world, leads to more than any of them bargained for. Beth/Mick/Josef Slash Mature Audiences Only


Title: Of Mice and Men

Pairing: Beth/Mick/Josef

Rating: NC17

Warnings: Drug Use. Will contain descriptions of Female/Male/Male sex acts taking place between Beth, Mick and Josef.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: A combination of Black Crystal, other illicit substances, and Beth's own desire to be more of a part of Mick's Vampire world, leads to more than any of them bargained for.

Written for: smallfandomfest on Live Journal.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Beth, are you sure you want to do this?"

For what seemed like the umpteenth time, since they had left the apartment they now shared to drive to Josef's, Mick asked Beth the exact, same question.

"Mick, pull over." Arms folded across her chest, and expression determined, Beth's tone brokered no argument.

Mick hesitated for a moment, and then pulled the car over to the side of the road, and switched off the engine. Averting his eyes, and fidgeting nervously with the cuffs of his shirt sleeves, he waited for Beth to speak.

"Mick", Beth reached across and gently turned Mick's face towards her own, the tone of her voice softer now, "look at me. We've already talked about this. I love you, _all_ of you, and that includes the part that you think is a monster. Now I'm not ready to make a commitment either way about joining that area of your life, but the least I can do is try and share more of it with you. So yes I'm sure I want to do this." Beth smiled and nodded a quick affirmation, before lightly punching Mick's arm, and commanding, mock serious, "Now get this car back on the road, Mister. Josef was expecting us at least half on hour ago."

A week prior they had been curled up together on the couch in front of their newly installed fire place, watching flames crackle and dance over logs of wood, when Beth had suddenly announced her desire to see more of Mick's life as a Vampire. Not just the way his eyes changed, and his fangs gently penetrated her flesh at the height of their most intimate moments, or the switching from human to warrior predator at the first hint of danger. But the other parts, those he normally shied away from sharing with Beth, the concept of 'Willing Freshies', and the drinking blood from a freshly tapped vein. How Vampires related to one another when they didn't need to hide what they were, what did they talk about, how did they behave?

Everything that Mick had been so reluctant to share; Beth now wanted to be a part of. And she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

And eventually, just as he always did, Mick had given in, reluctantly agreeing to escort Beth to one of Josef's private parties. It was a credit to Josef's abiding affection for Mick; that he had agreed to have Beth as his privileged guest. Considering Beth was neither a Vampire, nor one of Josef's many Freshies kept on hand to satisfy his urges.

"You're fashionably late," Josef greeted them upon arrival with a pointed smile and the nonchalant raise of an eyebrow, "as usual."

"Hey," Beth sashayed through the open front door and then executed a quick half turn, gesturing her hands along the front of her dress, "it takes time for a woman to look_ this_ good."

"I'm sure it does." Josef snorted a laugh and then bent to place a gentleman's kiss on Beth's hand.

And then he turned his attention to Mick, standing behind Beth and offering apologetic shrugs in Josef's general direction.

"And how are you?" Josef drew an arm around Mick's shoulder, one hand affectionately stroking the back of Mick's neck, and greeted him with a kiss.

Beth hadn't been expecting that.

"I'm fine, Josef." Mick looked decidedly uncomfortable, as he pulled away from Josef's embrace, and stole a quick glance towards Beth.

"Maybe it's just one of Josef's affectations," Beth thought as Josef lead them through a vast expanse of corridors, and into one of the appointed rooms he reserved for entertaining guests, "Mick didn't exactly look too thrilled about it, he probably just puts up with it because Josef's such a good friend to him."

"Of course you are," the expression on Josef's face said he didn't believe Mick's reassurances for a moment, "still trying to exist on that retail blood I notice."

"How can you tell?"

"I can hear his heart beating," Josef turned towards Beth with an explanatory shrug, "the rhythm is far too slow, and his pulse rate is weak. If we feed adequately our heart rate should sound no different to any mortal's. It helps us blend in with human society. But anyway," Josef waved a dismissive hand, and the offered Beth a polite smile, "I think that's enough of the Vampire Biology 101 lessons for the evening. What can I get you to drink? I have several vintage bottles of…

"…Just a Diet Coke for me, thanks. What?" Beth responded with faux indignation when she saw the way Josef rolled his eyes at her request, "I'm watching my weight. You know after a certain age, a woman has to work to maintain her figure."

"You look fine to me." Mick moved over to Beth's side and gave her waist a loving squeeze, and then placed a quick kiss on the side of her face. Whilst Josef stood off to one side and made fake gagging noises, and pulled 'I think I'm going to be sick' faces at their public display of affection.

"Oh shut up, Josef." Mick furrowed his brow in a poorly attempted expression of annoyance, and then shook his head, as if he were more than used to Josef's behaviour. "Come on, Sir Snarksalot," he said then, lips drawn in a teasing smile, "the least I can do is actually help you pretend to be a gracious host for the evening."

"I am a gracious host, Mick." Beth heard Josef's huffed protest as the two them wandered off towards the Kitchen. Arms wrapped loosely around waists, and hips brushing as they seemed to automatically move in sync with one another.

Again, Beth had to wonder at the almost intimate level of comfort she was witnessing. And again she dismissed such musings as, 'just one of those things.' After all the two of them had been best friends for more than sixty years by then.

"You know she's going to ask you to turn her soon," Josef stated matter of fact as he poured out a measure of Diet Coke into a glass for Beth, and then handed Mick a bottle of fresh A Positive, "that whole 'women of a certain age' comment, was a dead giveaway my friend."

"Yeah, I know." Mick leant against the Kitchen sink, and sipped at the crimson liquid. His voice couched in reluctance.

"Ah," Josef gave Mick that knowing smile Mick had come to know so well, "So I take it the answer to that is still a resounding, no?"

"You know it is." Mick studied the bottle in his hand for a moment. When he spoke again, he sounded more certain than Josef could remember in a long while. "I'll never turn her. I won't subject her to this sort of life, Josef."

"What, never growing old, never getting sick, never having to face your own mortality, living for centuries with power beyond most people's imagination…?" Josef shot Mick an incredulous look, and then arched a disapproving eyebrow.

"…Having to scrounge for blood, not being able to enjoy the daylight, missing all of your favourite foods, never getting the chance to know what it's like to have a child of your own."

"You could always adopt?"

"Beth's human." Mick ignored Josef's droll attempt at being helpful, and flatly stated what, to his mind, boiled down to the essence of the matter. "I love her for her humanity. I don't ever want to lose that part of her."

"I understand. I know you don't believe that, but I do."

Josef shifted towards Mick then, as if he intended to say something. He wanted to tell Mick he was happy. And damn it he was, because Beth never being turned meant they still had a chance.

The look on Mick's face halted the words formed on Josef's lips. Instead Josef merely drew his arms around Mick's neck, and buried his face against Mick's shoulder. For a moment neither one of them said anything, until the silence became unbearable.

"I miss you." Josef pressed his lips to Mick's ear, and whispered to him.

"I know you do." Mick ran a tender hand through Josef's short mop of hair, trying to offer what little comfort he could.

"We were good together once, you and I."

Mick didn't reply. He never did know what to say when Josef bought up the past. No words spoken were going to change the reality of the present.

"It could be that way again…"

"Josef, don't." Mick pulled away from the embrace, his expression part frustration, and part regret. "Come on," he said then. "Beth's waiting on her drink."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, when's the party starting?" Beth accepted the bottle of Diet Coke from Josef's proffered hand, and waggled a seductive eyebrow.

Half reclined on the floor, one leg bent at an angle in front of her; there was something decidedly different about the way she looked since first arriving. There was a sultry, almost feline air about her.

"This is the party, Beth." Josef stated casually, as he took a seat on the couch in front of her. "I thought it best to ease you into our world. I'm not in the habit of throwing people in off the deep end, unless they ask for it, of course."

Josef snorted a wry laugh, and if Mick wasn't currently distracted by Beth's sudden change of demeanour, he could have almost kissed him out of sheer gratitude.

"Beth?" Mick approached her cautiously. "What have you done?"

"I told you, I wanted to know what it was like to be part of your world," Beth pouted sultrily, "I only took a little bit."

"Black Crystal?" Mick shook his head in disbelief, "I thought you'd gotten rid of the remainder of that."

"Don't be angry," again that same sultry pout, and then Beth's hands were reaching for Mick, drawing him close, purring in his ear, "I want to watch you feed, please. I want to see you be a Vampire."

Josef and Mick exchanged a brief glance, and then Mick shrugged in reluctant in acceptance.

"Well," Josef reached for the Intercom, above his head, that would summon the Freshie of his choosing, "If we're going to do this, we might as well be on the same wave length as your lady love currently rolling around on the floor over there."

Josef gestured towards Beth, and then arched a questioning eyebrow at Mick.

"Sure, why not?" Mick rolled his eyes, and then nodded his agreement. "What's that old English saying, in for a penny…?"

"…in for a pound. Might I suggest we continue with the Crystal theme we've already got going on here?"

Without waiting for an answer, Josef summoned one of the chemically laced Freshies he kept on hand, for when he was in the mood for such indulgences, into the room.

"You're going to take Black Crystal too?" Beth's expression fell curious, "I didn't think it had any affect on Vampires?"

"It doesn't," Josef replied matter of fact, "We're going to drink from someone who has ingested a certain drug. It's the only way for Vampires to actually get high, in that manner at least, so to speak."

Beth seemed fascinated, as much by that prospect, as the idea of watching Mick feeding from a freshly opened vein.

And then the Freshie, who Josef didn't bother introducing, was sitting on the couch next to him, and Josef was beckoning for Mick to join him.

"Feed with me." Josef's fangs penetrated the flesh of the girl's arm, and then he offered the freshly flowing wound to Mick's lips. The way he had spoken those words, it sounded more like he was making an offering of sex, than suggesting a nutritious snack.

Beth watched as they began a ritual of shared indulgence. Licking and sucking at the blood from the two small puncture wounds, in turn. Purring, and softly snarling at one another, their tongues occasionally lapping at rivulets of spilled blood from each others chin.

Beth had the distinct feeling she was watching something incredibly intimate, and very private.

"You know," she said with a slow, teasing smile, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say the two of you were lovers."

The drug now coursing through both their veins, Josef released the Freshies arm, and dismissed her from the room. Eyes glistening, and pupils dilated, he placed a casual hand on Mick's thigh, and then arched a pointed eyebrow at Beth.

"What?" Beth stared incredulously, "The two of you? No way, you're having me on."

"Yes way." Josef cocked his head, and grinned cheekily.

Mick, his own eyes large and glistening with intoxication, shot Josef a disapproving look, and then turned to Beth.

"It was a long time ago, before you and I were together."

"You mean…" Beth paused for a moment, uncertain of what to say next. Her mind raced with thoughts and images.

"Yes, Josef isn't having you on." Mick tried to keep from letting the words he was speaking, rush forth. "We were lovers, once. It ended."

Mick didn't offer anything more, certainly not the fact that it really hadn't been that long ago, and it had only ended when Beth had come back into his life as a grown woman. Or that Josef's heart was still broken, and he still held his own regrets about what could have been.

"What's it like?" Beth asked then, shifting closer towards them, her curiousity aroused. "When two Vampires have sex, I mean."

"It's intense," Mick was the one to answer, and this time he decided honesty was best, "far more intense than with a human. We don't have to hold back when we're with our own kind."

"Oh, you don't hold back with me," Beth was crawling into Mick's lap, grinding her hips against his crotch, "You never hold back with me."

"Yeah, I do." Mick groaned, as he began to respond to the movements of Beth's body against his own. "If I didn't, I could injure you, seriously."

"So did you ever share Freshies, in that way?" Beth leant in to trail a series of hot, wet kisses along Mick's throat.

"Of course." Mick's breathing quickened. He could scent Josef's own arousal as he sat next to them and watched what was transpiring.

"Mick liked it when they saddled up, and took him for a ride." Josef chortled, and raised a suggestive eyebrow, one hand reaching across to caress the side of Mick's face. "Of course he always preferred it if I was the one fucking him."

Beth halted her attentions, and looked momentarily taken aback. She hadn't expected Mick, not Mick St John, her big, strapping, masculine lover, to be the one who preferred to be on the receiving end of any penetrative sexual activities.

The moment didn't last very long.

"It actually sounds kind of fun." Curiosity had gotten the better of Beth once again, fuelled, not entirely in part, by the Black Crystal still coursing through her own bloodstream.

"Is that an invitation?" Josef's voice bristled with seduction.

"Come on," Beth wriggled her way off Mick's lap, and stood up, holding her hands out for Josef and Mick to take, lips drawn in a salacious smile, "it's playtime."

Upstairs in Josef's bedroom, Beth stood hesitant, hands on hips. As if she was awaiting instruction.

"Well?" She asked, tone and expression haughty, "What happens now, you're the experts?"

"Well it's usually a good idea to start by taking your clothes off." Josef cocked his head and quipped with overtones of sarcastic helpfulness, as both he and Mick quickly stripped out of their own garments.

"Ok, I'm naked, now what?" Beth asked once she had finished removing her own layers of clothing.

"Now I strap you in, for the duration of the ride."

Josef grinned and walked over to a nearby cupboard, extracting a rather complicated looking apparatus of straps and buckles, designed to hold what looked like an artist's rather bizarre rendering of a penis over the front of a person's pubic area.

Mick lay back on the bed; one arm tucked behind his head, and shot Josef a warning look, as Josef proceeded to assist Beth into the apparatus in question. Letting Josef know his hands, or any other body parts for that matter, were not to stray anywhere too intimate.

Josef smirked in reply, and shot Mick a look of his own. One that said, _"Don't worry, lover, I wouldn't touch her with someone else's cock, let alone my own." _

"How do I look?" Beth sashayed, and paraded across the room.

At that, Josef was forced to lie face down on the bed, head buried in a pillow, his body shaking with paroxysms of muffled laughter.

"Oh shut up, Josef." Mick chided, as he struggled to contain his own amusement, and reached for the tube of lubricant Josef kept in a drawer next to the bed.

Josef's guffaws turned to groans of approval as Mick worked two slick fingers into his arse, and quickly located his prostate. "

It's been a while." Mick pressed his lips to Josef's ear and purred to him, his fingers still working their way inside Josef's passage. "You've missed this, haven't you?"

Beth clambered onto the bed and lay next to them, watching in rapt fascination as Josef writhed and snarled under Mick's attentions.

And then Mick was coating his length with a hurried application of lubricant, and pressing his cock against Josef's entrance, slowly penetrating his space.

"Oh, fuck, yes." Josef panted the words, head thrown back, more snarls and groans of approval eliciting forth from parted lips.

Mick stilled when he reached the hilt, and motioned for Beth to come behind him. Handing her the uncapped tube of lubricant, he looked over his shoulder and watched as she straddled him, and began to mimic his own action just prior, rubbing a generous amount of the viscous substance over the plastic molded phallus that jutted from her crotch.

"Ok, now, come into me," Mick instructed, his own cock buried deep inside Josef's body as Josef's hips rose and fell beneath him, desperate for more stimulation, "but just go slow, and take it easy. It's been a while since I've done…Oh Jesus, Fuck!"

Mick cried out as Beth suddenly, and violently, thrust into him.

Truth be told, she wasn't nearly as high on Black Crystal as what she had lead either of them to believe. Drug or no drug, she wanted this, wanted to know what it was like to be one of Mick's 'Girls'. She wanted to fuck him, just as he had claimed Vampires fucked, brutal, and raw, no holding back.

It took Beth a while to find her rhythm. The initial movements felt foreign, and unnatural. She was used to lifting her own hips up to meet Mick's cock thrusting into her wetness, pushing her arse back against his crotch to take more of his length into her cunt. Soon though, she was withdrawing, and pounding back into Mick's arse with a mortal's facsimile of Vampiric intenseness.

And then Mick was doing the same with Josef, trying to match time with Beth's own movements; thrusting his cock into Josef's passage as the three of them gradually began to move together in synchronised form.

The atmosphere in the room cracked with electricity. Josef snarling, growling out the sounds of his pleasure, barking orders of, 'fuck me,' and 'harder', and Mick's own vocalisations matching Josef's, just as intense.

Beth had never heard such noises coming from her love's own mouth. Never in the most passionate moments of their own lovemaking had she heard Mick growling, and moaning with sheer unabashed delight the way he was at this very moment. She felt power, and pride at the knowledge that she was the one to unravel him so completely, coursing through her as she tried to quicken her pace.

Or maybe, just maybe, this is what Mick really wanted, a cock plunging into his arse rather than his cock sliding into her pussy. Maybe Mick wanted Josef, more than he had ever wanted her.

The reality of what she had started came crashing in, and suddenly Beth's mind was reeling, uncertain, and confused. And stone, cold sober.

_The best laid plans of mice and men._

Beth withdrew her mock hardness from Mick's body, with a hurried excuse, and a forced laugh. "Guess I just don't have a Vampire's stamina."

She heard Mick groan at the loss of contact, but say nothing more, lost as he was in the haze of his own pleasure as he continued to fuck Josef unabated.

The last thing she saw, as she turned to leave the room, was the image of two Vampires, faces contorted with uncontrolled, bestial pleasure, more intense than any human could ever imagine.

And then they were both howling with mutual release, fangs slicing into flesh as their respective orgasms swept through them.

"Where did Beth go?" Josef asked when they were both spent, struggling to control unneeded breath.

"I think we might have worn her out." Mick's laugh was devoid of mirth as he withdrew from Josef's space. "I'd better go see if she's ok. She's probably waiting for me in the car."

Mick knew Beth all too well by then. What had seemed like a good idea at the time had turned out to be a huge mistake.

"Yeah, sure." Josef nodded a reluctant agreement, and forced the line of his mouth into the parody of a smile.

They both re-dressed in awkward silence. Each lost in the reverie of their own darkened thoughts, oscillating between regret, and longing. For what had been lost, and for the briefest of moments, discovered once again.

Josef walked Mick to the front door, and looked on in concern as Mick stood in the open doorway and stared out at the image of Beth seated in the passenger seat of his car. Forehead pressed against glass, her crumpled, tearstained face staring grimly out the window.

"My lady awaits me." Mick's voice was low, his eyes never leaving the tragic image of his love looking so forlorn before him.

"And what about your Lord?"

"How long is the average span of a human lifetime?" Mick turned to face Josef then, the meaning of those words etched clear in the expression on his face.

"Then I guess your Lord awaits you too." Josef made a grandiose bow, pleased to note that his gesture elicited a genuine laugh from Mick.

And then the moment was gone, and Mick's gaze was once more locked on the mortal whose destiny, for now, was entwined with his.

They each said their respective goodbyes then, Mick pulling Josef into a final embrace, before gently telling him he needed to go now.

And then Josef was watching after Mick's retreating form as Mick turned and began to walk away.

Watching, and waiting for the day when their own destiny would finally be played out. Just as they both knew it always would be.


End file.
